Battle of the fox squirrel and the wolf
by bey4ever
Summary: A girl comes in to Syuusuke Fuji's life once again after five years of not knowing where the other was. Her and her friend will fall in love but with who? Will Kaidoh and Tezuka fight over Aiko-chan and her friend, Sairuri-chan?
1. intro

**Battle between the fox squirrel and the wolf**

**Intro **

**( "" Talking, '' Thinking)**

Name - ? Fuji Aiko (You don't remember your first last name before you were adopted by the Fuji family)

Birthday - February 18th

Constellation - Aquarius-Pisces

Blood type - O -

Eyes - green/silver/blue/beige

Hair - long & Silver

Height - 177 cm

Friends - A sparrow, Snow, a wolf, Diamond, a fox, Hana, a fox squirrel, Chika and a ferret, Miwa.

Grade - same as Fuji and the other regulars( not Momo, Kaidoh and Ryoma)

Sports - all

Shoes - Mizuno

Racket - Bridgestone

Hands - both

Cloth - Silver Fila

Special moves - Dolphin dive/Hawk attack/snake slide/wolf fangs jump/Stallion gallop/fox squirrel slide/ Ferret Escape/ Ferret scratch/ Sakura blossom/

Quote - Hey! People lets get this over with I'm bored!

Fav. Subject - history/PE/Math/Science/English

Fav. color - Gold/Silver/Orange/Yellow/Black/Blue

Hobbies - all sports/hiking/mountain climbing/camping/music/marathons/relaxing at the beach

Description - the coach of all the sports but tennis. you live in the mountains by yourself. You have a twin brother named Syuusuke, an older sister and a younger brother. Protector of all the wildlife on the mountain. Always wakes up at 3 in the morning for a morning hike/jog on the mountain and goes to sleep at 8 at night. You have a disorder that is bad for your health. Its called Insomnia. You have a power to see what happen to people that get bullied at school or around town by looking in their eyes so they don't say a word. you also have photographic memory and have really bad mood swings. You have a friend who is at the rehab center in Germany. Her name is Sairuri Hoshiryo. She used to be a teen pro tennis player before she injured her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 1: the meeting

**Chapter 1 - the meeting**

You wake up to the alarm going off and the animals are scratching at your door. You sit up in bed and remember that today is the first day at school. You get out of bed and run to your closet and through on your hiking/jogging clothes and run down stairs to the kitchen and grab your water jug from the cooler and grab a healthy bar. You eat the healthy bar while you are putting on your shoes and grabbing your gear. After an hour and a half of hiking and jogging through the forest up the mountain you come home and get ready for school.

You get to your room and take an hour shower. You go down to the clinic that you have in your house and you feed the baby animals that are there and you grab the food for the older animals that are waiting for their food outside. You go and feed them and then you check the wounds on the small animals. When you were done checking the wounds you left the house in your new uniform and started to walk to school when you looked at your watch. It showed you that it was an hour till the sports meeting started.

You started to panic and you started to run. You got to school 15 minutes early and you went to the changing rooms. You got into your PE clothes and started walking to the gym. You then heard noises that sounded like tennis balls being hit against a wall. You walked toward the sound to find a girl that was trying to hit the ball in the same spot but kept on missing.

You then had a thought. ' What if I teach her a couple of things about tennis and then go to the sports meetings after word?… Yeah that sounds about right. I'm the couch so I can be a few minutes late.' You then step toward the girl. You say " your missing the spot. I know a better way to keep hitting the spot with out trying." She turns around in mid swing and was about to get hit by a tennis ball that bounced over the fence.

You run up behind her and swing the racket that she had and hit the ball back over the fence with a lot more power than it had before you hit it. You turn around to see her staring at you like you just disappeared then reappeared behind her. You start laughing because of her expression on her face. You stop laughing after a few minutes when she asked you " Who are you? How did YOU do THAT? Where did you come from? What did you say to me a few minutes ago about tennis? And what grade are you in?" You then answer her.

" My name is Fuji Aiko, I did that trick to save you from a tennis ball that was coming toward your head, I came from the changing rooms, that I can teach you a move to help improve your aim and I am in the same grade as the other regulars." You look at her and see her smiling like crazy. You crouch down to her height and say " Do you want to learn the move?" You see her nod her head. You stand straight up and ask for her hand. She takes your hand.

You turn her around where she is facing the tennis practice wall and start instructing and demonstrating the move to her. After about ten minutes you said " I have to go. Keep practicing that move for a while longer then you can get to class." You see a group of boys from the tennis club with regular jackets on and you see a boy that looks like your brother.

Fuji's P.O.V. ~ you are walking to the group of boys that are waiting for the coach. You look up to see a girl that looks familiar to but you could not pin point who she was or where you have seen her. You then hear Inui walking your way. You look towards him. You smile your usual smile to take your mid off the girl. You then hear Inui ask " do you want to know who she is?" you look at him will smiling and shook your head no. you start talking with the other regulars but your mind was on her. ' I wonder who she is and why she looks familiar? Where have I seen her before? I think I will ask Inui who she is and what grade she is in and why does she look so familiar!' You walk over to Inui and pull him aside. You then say to him " Inui I want you to do me a favor please?" you look at him to see him nod his head signaling for you to continue. You the say " Can you please find out about that girl? And tell me during lunch who she is and her hobbies? I want to know ever thing about her. Can you do that for me please?" you then hear him say "Sure I will but you got to do something for me after words got it." You nodded your head yes. You look at the girl one more time and see her look at her watch and then ran off and then you see Inui sneak off after her.

Your P.O.V. ~ you look at your watch to see what time it was and you saw that you were late. You ran to the gym to see all of the teams and the regulars talking with their team mates and trainees and their trainers. You slam the door shut to get every ones attention. When you looked up you had a serious expression on and was walking to the front of the stage.

You the turned toward the teams and said " I want every one to tell me what grade and level of experience they have with the sport they are joining." You saw that every one was looking at you and waiting for the rest of the instructions. You nodded you head. You walked to the girls teams and said " Ladies, I want the regulars up front of me in thirty seconds." You saw that the captains and vice captains stand in front of you.

The rest of the regulars behind them. You nodded your head again but this time signaling to your friends/ helpers that help you get this meeting done faster. You told them to keep track on who is what position and their names while you talked to the rookies. You walked to the rookie girls that were interest and said " Rookies I want you to line up by age and by grade and by what sport you want to play. I want this done in five minutes then I will come back to talk to you after I talk to the boys." You walked over to the boys side of the gym and did the same thing.

When your friends were done with the regulars on the girls teams you told them to do the same with the boys. You go back to the girls and ask how much experience they had to that type of sport. Once you were done with the girls you dismissed them from the meeting and told the captains and the vice captains what to do with the rookies. You then saw that the boys were being perverts again so you walked over to them and stood right behind your friends that were getting angry about it. The boys saw you and stopped but continued with the meeting.

You went to the boy rookies and did the same thing you did to the girls. You waited for the rookies to get done. When you were done with the rookies you dismissed them and went to the regulars that started to act up again and told them what to do with the rookies. You then dismissed them all to get start doing what they always do with rookies. You sat down on the stage right when you heard a crash coming from outside.

You ran out side to see the girl that you were teaching that one move to. You see that she was knocked down by some other girls that were getting in her face and yelling at her like she was dirt. You could not take any more of the problem so you walked over to the girl and asked " Hey are you ok?" She flung her arms around you and started to cry in your arms. You stroked her hair while picking her up with one hand under her legs.

You turned to the other girls that was shocked to see you holding her with one arm like you were crazy. You then started to walk away from them shaking your head like you were disappointed. You continued walking until some one grabbed your arm. You look to see who had a hold on you. To your surprise you saw the girls grandma and your sensei.

You looked at her in the eyes and she nodded for you to continue with what you were going to do. You nodded but asked her if she would come with you. She shook her head no but told you what to do to get her off of you and to the dressing rooms. You nodded again and started walking to the dressing rooms. You sat her down and untwisted her arms from around your neck to talk to her.

She sat down next to you looking down. You lifted her head up to look in her eyes to see what she was not going to say. You shake your head when she went to open her mouth to say some thing to you but closed it after you shook your head. You then looked away like you saw something flash in your mind and you started to cry but stopped after a few minutes. You looked at her again and found your locker and her locker and opened them. You told her " get changed or you will be late for class. Hurry if you don't want to be late."

She got up and hurried and ran to class after the first bell rang signaling that class will begin in two minutes if they did not hurry. You got changed and walk to your sensei and talked to her and told her what happened and said that you wanted to join the tennis club or be the couch for the girls or the boys tennis teams or something.. After about a few minutes of walking with her you saw that she was walking to the same class room you were going to so you ask her " Are you the class sub while the teacher is gone?" and she just walks in after nodding her head. You stand out side the door waiting for her to signal you in. You walk in when she said your name and where you came from. You bowed to the class and talked about your self for a few minutes.

When you stopped she told you where to sit. You sat next to same guy that you were looking at before your meetings with the other team sports. After the lesson and the hand out were passed back she said to the class that the rest of the period was free period but for them not be so loud. You go to stand up when you get attacked by some of your classmates asking more questions about you. You answer some of them but can't answer some because you don't remember much about your life.

When the crowd started to disperse you walk through and told them that you couldn't answer any more questions because you had to talk to the teacher really quick. When got to the desk where the teacher was you were surprise to see that she is writing down stuff about you on a form the is for the tennis teams.

Fuji's P.O.V. ~ After practice you walk in to the changing room and get changed. you walked to the class room and sat in your seat that was right next to the window. You waited for about ten minutes. You looked up when you saw your coach and your sensei. You look towards the door when you hear it open again to see the same girl you were staring and thinking about during practice. After she told the class her name and a few other things she sat right next to you.

After the handouts and the lesson was done you hear your coach that you have the rest of the period to your selves. You look toward her but see her surrounded by the class asking here other things about her. You then see her get up and walk toward the teacher.

Your P.O.V. ~ You asked her " Sensei, what are you doing with that form?" She looks up at you and says " I'm filling this form out for you and putting you as a trainer for the boys team when I'm gone and you schedule all of the practice matches with my data taker, Inui Sadaharu." You look at her like she was insane. You walk back to your seat and stare out the window that was right next to the boy you thought looked like your brother.

You then started to think. 'What if I asked him if I can hang out with him at lunch…No that would not do. I should probably ask if I can hang out with him after school…No that wont do either. I guess I have to ask him what his name is then ask if he knows some one by the name Syusuke…Yeah that would do much better. That's what I'm going to do now.' You look over to the boy and you see that he is looking at you. You look away immediately. You then ask him with out looking " What is your name?" You look at him when he says " Fuji Syusuke." You stare at him like he is a ghost.

Then you hear him ask " Why do you want to know my name? Why are you staring at me like that and what do you want from me?" You then say " Well… I wanted to know your name because I wanted to know if you knew my brother. I was staring at because you have the same name as my brother and well I already told you what I want from you." He looks at you and says " Tell me about your brother and I might have some one that might help us find your brother." So you told all about your brother and all about your life in the forest after getting lost and abandoned there after going camping with your adopted family and your job that you had to get to buy stuff that you needed to survive and money to clean up the temple that you live in now. You told him all about your past and how you are living now and where your house is.

You then hear the bell ring telling the students it was time for second period. You looked at your schedule to see what was your next class.

**Here's your schedule**

**Home Room (with Fuji)8:00 - 9:00**

**P.E. (all of the regulars)9:02 - 10:00**

**Math (Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji)10:02 - 11:00**

**Lunch (some times on the roof or with friends) 11:00 - 12:00**

**Science (Inui, Kawamura, Oishi)12:02 - 1:00**

**History (Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura) 1:02 - 2:00**

**English (Fuji, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura) 2:02 - 3:00**

Your next class was PE. You were excited that you forgot to grab your bag.

Fuji's P.O.V. ~ After the bell rang you started to put your stuff away. While your doing that you hear a chair crash to the floor so you looked over to see Aiko-chan was gone. You see her bag was still there on her desk so you thought ' hey why not take her stuff to her after I find her. No I guess since she left it here I might as well take and give it to her later.'

Your P.O.V ~You walked to the changing room and changed into the clothes you had on earlier. You walk to the gym to all of the other students there already. You look around to see is your friends were in the same class but to your disappointment they weren't. you looked around to see if you saw any one that you know and to your surprise you see Fuji talking to a hyper active red head that is doing acrobatic and is doing flips around Fuji and his friends. You smile and yell his name to get his attention.

Fuji's P.O.V. ~ You hear some one call your name and you looked up to see none other than Aiko. You wave to her signaling for her to come over to the group you were talking to. You watch her walk towards the group but stopped a few feet away from the group so she wouldn't get crushed by Eiji while he is doing his acrobatics around the group while talking to them. You then hear her say " So…we are in the same first two periods. Well are you going to introduce me to your friends here?" you then say " Yeah it looks like we are in the same first two periods and sure I'll introduce you to the group and some of the regulars that are on the tennis club. The regulars that are here are Eiji, Inui, Momoshiro, Ryoma, Kawamaru, and Kaidoh."

Your P.O.V. ~ You walk over to Fuji after almost getting crushed by the red head. You asked Fuji " So… we are in the same first two periods. Well are you going to introduce me to your friends?" So he introduced you to some of his friends and he then said "oh you left your bag in the class room after first period. I have it in my looker so after this period come to my locker and get your bag." "Ok but I have to go now. Does some one want to play a game with me? I can play all of the sports so some one choose a sport and I will play a game with them. If no one says a thing they have to try my healthy drink which I know will not suit you guys if you faint on the field and the same rule goes with losing to me. Well come find me when you made up your mind! See Ya!"

You started to walk of when you heard some one say " I will play ping-pong with you then." you turn around to see who said it and to your surprise it was Momoshiro. You smile like a mad girl on pills. You walk over to the ping-pong table and grabbed the paddle. He asked you " Rough or smooth." but you corrected him by saying "kind or mean."

He then looked at you like it was the same thing but you said " the ways you say thing for each sport can't be the same as the first. This game has Kind or Mean while tennis has Rough or Smooth and base ball has bat or ball and volley ball has left or right. So you see each sport has a different way of saying and choosing who goes first and who goes second." After you explained everything to the group the rules to each game, you play a game of ping pong and win. After he finished half of the drink he fainted.

Some of the his friends took his arms and dragged him to the nurses office. You started to walk away again when you hear Ryoma suggest basketball. You looked at him and nodded your head. You walked over to the ball cart and grabbed one of the basket ball and walked to the middle of the court and said " hoop left or hoop right." He then said hoop left and you tossed a coin and it land on heads so you served.

You stated to win but was shocked to see ryoma was learning fast so you did one of your tricks when you play basket ball. You bounced the ball really high where no one can jump as high and dodged past him and scored your last point that helped you win the game. After you grabbed your bottle you turned around to see everyone that was in the gym looking at you like you were crazy. Fuji came up behind you asked " is the stuff in there?" and you nodded your head will pouring some of it in a cup. You handed it to Ryoma which he took and chugged it down then fainted.

The friends did the same thing they did to Momoshiro and took Ryoma to the same place. You started to drink some of your healthy drink but was interrupted by Kaidoh suggesting base ball. You nodded your head and walked out to the field and asked the pitcher to hand you his glove and the ball. You go over to the other team and asked for a bat. You went over to Kaidoh and asked " Bat or ball?" and he said " Bat."

So you went to the pitchers mound and tossed the ball to the catcher. You did that a few more time then you waited for Kaidoh to walk to the batters box after the other team was done giving him instructions on how to play the game. When he got to the batters box, you saw that he was not ready but you threw the ball toward the catcher to see him hit it out to middle field but the ball was caught by the mid fielder. You walked over to Kaidoh and handed him the glove and you took the bat. You walk to the batters practice box and practice will the team you were on told him the same things the other team told him and instructed him on how to throw the ball toward the catcher.

He did that a few times and then he was ready to try it out on you. You walk over to the batters box and waited for his pitch. When he threw the ball you hit out of the field and over the field fence signaling you had a home run. You walked up to him and gave him a cup of your healthy drink which he did the same as the other two and so did some of his friends. After Kaidoh was gone you thought 'ok so the only ones left are Fuji, Eiji, Inui and Kawamura. Three down and four to go.'

You took a drink out of the bottle and looked to see who was going to be your next victim. You saw the four of them talking about who was going next and what sport they wanted to challenge you to. To your surprise you saw Eiji jump in front of you and say " I challenge you to gymnastics!" while he was doing cart-wheels around you. You laugh and nodded your head saying you accepted his challenge. You and Eiji started to walk over to the gymnasium to do the challenge. You looked over your shoulder to see every one on each of the sports so far you were challenged to were following you every where.

You start to laugh because you see every ones face like they were curious to see you lose to some one or at least tie with some one while playing one of the sports. Eiji looks at you and asks " What's so funny?" You point over your shoulder while laughing and looking at Eiji's face when he saw what you were laughing at. You see him trying to stifle his laugh but was failing miserably. You and Eiji stop laughing after a few minutes of walking.

You look at him from the corner of your eye and you see him looking at you like you were going to lose to him. You look in front of you to see the gym doors are opening. You then see your friends standing in front of the doors. They grabbed your arms and pulled you away from the group. You see them running to the tennis court gates. You tried to get out of their arms but failed.

They stop right in front of the gates to the tennis courts. You stand up and asked them "WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF DRAGGING ME HERE WHEN I HAVE A CHALLENGE TO COMPELETE RIGHT NOW?" You looked around and see a girl standing in the middle of the court. You stare at her back until she turned around. You look at her in the face and see that is the girl you met in the forest. You start to cry.

You run up to her yelling her name and then you jumped into her arms. You then asked " Sai-kun, What are you doing here? What happened after I left you at the rehab center? Why didn't call me saying you were coming? I could have gotten a room ready for you. Why? Why Now of all the time in the world did you have to come?"

You stopped crying but still held on to her just to make sure it was not a dream. Then you hear her say. " Well it seems to me that this was a surprise visit even though I called five times during vacation saying that I will be coming back and visiting you. Well what happened at the rehab center after you left I can tell you later and why now? Well that question can be answered after I do this."

You look up at her to see her leaning to close to you that you can feel her breath on your ear. You blushed after hearing something that was whispered in your ear. ( Your brother called me and told me to tell you that he has been looking for you over the years. He also said to register for this school that your are going to now and to tell you that you have already found your brother.)You looked at her shocked that you seem to not notice that every one was at the fence surrounding you and your friend from rehab. You also did not notice that you were holding your breath until it was to late. Your heart stopped for a few minutes and then you fainted in his arms.

Sai's P.O.V. ~ You look at her face to see that she was shocked to find out that her brother has called and then you see her faint. You thought 'Great now I have to carry her all the way home on my back but first let me just get to the office and register for this school for the year and get a schedule and a tour of the school. Then sign up for the tennis team and play tennis as long as I don't screw my shoulders up again then its ok.' You pick her bridal-style start walking toward the office but you were stopped by a group of boys. You say " Ohio, may I help you guys with something?" Then you hear the boy with brown hair and his eyes closed say " Yeah you can by handing her to me and going away."

You then look at the others and see that they are angry with you though they don't know who you are. You then say " no I will not give her to you and don't speak to me like that. I am Sairuri Hoshiryo and for your information I am a friend to Aiko. Who are you guys ." You look at the boys.

?: "My name is Fuji Syuusuke."

?: "My name is Eiji Kikumaru."

?: "My name is Inui Sadaharu."

?: "My name is Kawamura Takashi."

?: "Echizen Ryoma."

?: "Momoshiro Takeshi."

?: "FFFFFFFSSSSSSSHHHHHHH Kaidoh Kaoru."

You looked at them and thought 'Maybe I should just continue walking toward the office before lunch because it takes three to four hours to hike up that f***ing hill and threw that stupid forest. I guess I have no choice.' You looked at the boys and saw them blocking your way. You let out a sigh.

You: "Ok you know what. I was going to register for this school but it seems to me that she has found a bunch of new friends and Fuji-kun, thanks for calling me after I called you and told you about your sister. Oh and one more thing you might want to wait until after your done with school and tennis practice to take her home."

Fuji: " Wait your Sai that my sister was talking about in her letters to me when she sent me pictures of herself and your the one who told me that she was going to this school?"

You: : Yeah I am and yes I did."

Eiji: " No way that you are Sairuri Hoshiryo from the teen pro tennis leagues."

You laugh like you never have before.

You: " yes I am her and if you want an autograph then don't spill the beans ok? Oh and Fuji if you want to know where your sister is then walk with me and I will tell you."

You and Fuji walk off toward the office with Fuji carrying Aiko for a few minutes because you had to get something out of your pocket. You get it out and give it to Fuji and then take Aiko away from him so that he can look at the Photo of his sister that he was looking for.

This is it

Fuji looks at the photo then at Aiko and then back to the photo then back to Aiko. He does that a few more times and then stops walking.

Fuji: " WHAT THE! SHE'S MY SISTER! NO WAY IS SHE MY SISTER IF I HAVE SEEN MORE PICTURES WITH DIFFERENT COLOR HAIR. WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO HERSELF!"

You watch as he goes and tells the group of guys and then tells every one else to get back to class or they will get in trouble. You wait for the group of boys. You then see that a few other boys and a couple of girls and a teacher join the group of boys. You then see them walking towards you. You smile a welcoming smile and wait for some one to say something.

?: You must be the new student that is going to start classes tomorrow and the girl that just got out of Rehab and was signed up to play tennis or be a coach or a trainer for the girls team. Am I right?"

You : Hai you are correct.

?: My name is Sumire Ryuzaki and I am the coach for the boys tennis team.

You: oh Ohio, I was just about to go to the office when some of Aiko's friends saw me walking in threw the gate. Gomen if I'm intruding on something that does not involve me.

Coach Ryuzaki: No your not intruding. I hear that you are a really good tennis player and that you're the one that called Fuji-kun and told him about his sister.

You: Yeah I am and was a good player until I hurt both my arms and my ankle that has been healing for years. Its healed and every thing I just have to make sure that I don't over do things.

You look at Aiko and see that she is clinging on to you really tightly. You then look up to see the other two boys staring at you.

You: You shouldn't stare at people. It's rude you know.

Coach Ryuzaki: oh that's right, I have not introduced the captain and the vice caption of the tennis team. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun the captain and Oishi Syuichiroh-kun the vice captain.

You: Ohio, Its nice meeting you but I have to go to the office really quick then straight home for Aiko-kun.

You start to walk toward the office when you hear the others following you. You look behind you to see that Coach Ryuzaki was walking towards you. You stopped right where you were until she was right next to you. You then asked "Why are they following us?" and She said "They are worried about Aiko even though they just meet her today. I think they will follow you all the way to her house." You Sighed and turned around to look at the boys.

You then say "if you are so worried about her then come along and stay the night at the house. Oh but watch out. She wakes up at three o'clock in the morning for her hiking jog in the mountains." you then turned around again to see that the coach nodding her head to the boys to take the day off from practice. You got to the office and told the lady at the desk that the boys and Aiko was going home because they were sick and were going to be at school tomorrow.

You then grab all of Aiko's stuff including her tennis and sport stuff and started to walk toward the private property that belongs to Aiko. You wait at the gates that Aiko put there so that some of the people that have reserved tours of the forest can be picked up by her there and get dropped off there when it is time for them to go. You wait at the gate for the others to catch up when you see that the regulars walking in a group towards you and Aiko. You yelled to them to hurry up then start to open the gate to see that its locked. You look in her bag for the keys and found them in the bottom of her bag. You get the keys out and unlock the gate.

Three hours Later Momo-chan: ARE WE THERE YET? I'M STARVING,AND TIRED!

Kaidoh-san: SHUT UP YOU JERK! fffffssssshhhhh!Momo and Kaidoh then started to argue until Oishi broke up the fighting. You walked a few more steps and then you yelled : We are here.

You look to see every ones eyes are really wide (including Fuji's). You walk up to the door and start to open it until you hear a bunch of paws and claws coming toward the door. You look back at the guys and say: I think you better back up a few step before her friends come out and charge towards you guys and tackle every one of you guys to the ground until they are done getting to know you.

You open the door to see Snow, Diamond, Hana, Chika and Miwa waiting for Aiko to come home. They look at you and walk towards you. You bend down to let them get a sniff of who you are and stuff. After a few minutes you looked and saw that every one was shocked to see the wild animals in the house. You laughed until your side started to hurt. You looked over to see every one blushing like crazy. You then looked over to the animals and nodded your head signaling that they can go sniff them to get to know them and stuff. You looked over and said to the group: I would sit on the ground if you don't want to get hurt.

You looked toward Fuji and saw that Hana was licking him like crazy. You put Aiko on the ground and went over to Fuji and grabbed Hana and told her: You know not to do that to others. You should have respect peoples behaviors toward animals.

You put her down on the ground and watched as she ran over to Aiko. You look over at the other animals and the group and saw that they were respecting the groups personal space. You smiled at the animals. You walked over to Aiko and picked her up again. You yelled back to the animals and the group of boys and said: I would come in the house if you don't want to get attached by the other animals that are wondering who you are. You should hurry up or the animal will get the wrong idea and start climbing all over you.

You walked inside and went up the stairs after you yelled to the group: I'll be right back. I'm going to put Aiko-chan in her room.

You go to her room and see only a desk, book shelf, a bed and a truck that was locked. You laid Aiko on the bed and covered her up with the blanket that was laying at the bottom of the bed. You walk out and walk down to the living room and see every one on the couch or sofa or the chair or on the floor waiting for you to get back. You walk over to Tezuka and asked: are you guys hungry? I can make dinner if you want me to!

The guys all nodded their head will watching TV. After you cooked dinner and every one ate you went up to the bedroom to check on Aiko but to no surprise she was still out cold. You shock your head. You slide a chair over to the side of the bed and watch over her until you fell asleep.

The groups P.O.V. ~ every one was waiting for news about Aiko but she did not come back down the stairs.

Momo: I wonder what's tacking so long. I think we should check on them.

Fuji: I think so too. Lets go check.

Eiji: Yay! We get to see Aiko's' Room.

Oishi: I don't think we should. What happens if we get yelled at by them.

Kaidoh: I think we should just poke our heads in to see. fffffssssshhhhh

Tezuka: I think we should leave them be.

Ryoma: I'm kind of wondering what Aiko's room looks like.

Taka: I think she should have her own privacy and get caught up with Sai-Chan.

Inui: I could get Data from the way she arranges her room and how much she likes tennis.

Every one other than Tezuka walked up the stairs and entered Aiko's room to be surprised that Sai-Chan is asleep on the side of the bed sitting in a chair. Every one looked around the room just to get to know what Aiko was like before she went to Seigaku. AS they looked around a few of the teammates got tired and decided to sit down for a while and to no surprise every one except Tezuka fell asleep around the bed or around the room. Momo and Ryoma was leaning against the chest and Ryoma's head on Momo's shoulder while Momo's head was on top of Ryoma's head. Inui was sitting against the bed with Kaidoh on the right side of the bed while Fuji, Oishi, Eiji and Taka-san was all over the floor.

Tezuka: I wonder what's taking them so long now. I think I will go check on them just to make sure they did not get into trouble.

Tezuka walks up the stairs and finds that every one is asleep. He looks around Aiko's room and see that it is just a plain room that a girl does not have. He then found a place to lay down and fell asleep


	3. Chapter 2: The family trip memory

**Chapter 2 - The family trip memory**

**Your P.O.V **~ You wake in a room that is dark. You start to move but you can't. you look around to see where you are and you see that you are in a bed room but you don't know which one. You try to sit up but cant' because you feel some one on the covers. You look over to the right side of the bed to see who it was and to your surprise it was Saishuki. You looked down and saw that all of the other regulars were there too.

You wiggle your way out of the blanket at the same time trying not to wake any one up. You looked back just to make sure you did not wake any one. You saw that every one was still asleep so you started to walk away when you felt dizzy. You slide down the wall and sat on the floor for a few just to wait out the dizziness. When the dizziness was gone you got up slowly and started to look around to see where you were. When you got out in the hall you had a thought.

'Where the hell am I? it looks like my place but it can't it would at least take every one about three hours to get here. How long have I been out and why the hell is every one here?' You continue walking until you heard a scratch at a door. You look around to find which door.

You open one of the doors to see the clinic. You walk in and see that every animal that you were taking care of was awake and worried about you. You walked over to the buttons and pressed the green button to let all the animals out. When you pressed it you slide down to the floor. You saw every one look at you like they would cry. You opened your arms to signal that they could come near you.

They start to walk toward you but then ran and glopped you in a dog pile with you laughing quietly so you don't wake every one in the room next to you. You looked up to see your ferret friend waiting for you to call his name. you called him quietly so you didn't wake any one next door. You watched as he came running and jumping down towards you. You tell the other animals to get off of you so you can go get them food and water and also told them to get back in bed or they will get their wounds infected.

You look over to see Haiku waiting for you by the door. When you walked out of the room as you felt him jump on your shoulder. You walk out to the shed where all the animal feed is and start filling the bowls for the animals of each feed they like and eat every day but what you did not know was that all of the regulars and Sairuri was running all over the house looking for you. After you filled the bowls you went out side and called the birds and the ferrets. You told them to go get the water bowls and to take the food bowl to each one that responds to their name and the scent of food they like in the bowl.

When you were done with the water bowls you piled they up one top of each other and walked into the house through the kitchen's back door. You were walking toward the clinic when all of a sudden you heard a scream come from the clinic. You drooped all of the bowls and ran to the clinic to find Eiji at the door of the clinic. You pulled him from the door way and closed the door. You turn around to yell at him but see all of the regulars standing there with Eiji. You then feel a tap on your shoulder.

You turned toward that person and socked that person in the gut. You looked down to see who you socked and you were surprised to see Sairuri holding her stomach. You crouched down to her size and say over and over "Gomen,Gomen, Gomen, Gomen,Gomen" until she put a hand in front of your face to signal you to stop saying it. You stand up and offer a hand which she takes it. You lift her up off the floor and started to walk toward the pile of water bowls that are every where and water on the floor.

You go to pick them up so that you could fill them back up with water but you see that every one is else is picking them up and going to the kitchen or the bathrooms or the backyard to fill them up with water from the foists or the hose. You pick up the last one and head to the front yard to fill it but you hear some one walking behind you. You turn around to see who it was and you saw that it was Tezuka and Sairuri. While walking you asked them: Why are the boys tennis team here and what happened after I fainted for the whole day?

Sairuri: Lets just say that they were worried about you even though they just met you yesterday and all day we played games and ate dinner and then went to sleep. After dinner I came to check on you but fell asleep. I don't know how they fell asleep in your room though.

Tezuka: They were worried that some thing happened so they went to check and see but I stayed behind but after a while I came up to check to see what was taking them so long but they fell asleep so I stayed there and then I fell asleep. that's how every one was in your room this morning.

You laugh. You look at your watch to see what time it was but to your surprise it was only three-thirty in the morning. You look over your shoulder to look at Sairuri which she nodded her to your unasked question that you were going to ask. You gave her your bowl and told her to give it to Haiku so that he can give it to Ryu. You run to your room and get changed into your hiking-jogging clothes then ran all the way to the front door to grab your gear and put on your hiking boots.

You left after ten minutes and yelled to Every one: I will be back in an hour or two. So get a shower and be ready to have breakfast as soon as I get back and don't worry about me. I do this every day before school and before I go any where. See you guys soon. Sairuri make sure they know where every thing is and where to put them when they are done with it. Bye.

You ran up the mountain and waited for Snow and Diamond to catch up to you. You walk up to the spring that was near by but was shocked to see a baby snow fox trapped in a hunters trap. You run up to the baby fox and talk to it.

You: Are you ok? How much does it hurt? Do you want help?

Baby fox: Go away! I don't know you. How do I not know that you put this here. Huh. What are you going to do to me now that I am hurt.

You: I'm not a hunter like some people. I protect the wild life on this mountain and I take care of the injured animals that are on this mountain. Do you want me to prove to you that I am not going to kill you and show you that I am a nice person on the inside and the out side?

Baby fox: Yes I do. Now prove to me that you are actually the protector by getting this trap off of me before I die of blood lose.

You grab both sides of the trap while the trap is stabbing you in the hands. You then pull apart the trap just enough for the fox to move out of the way so that you could close the trap and not hurt any other animal. You pull the chair and take the trap and put it in your sack. You go over to the fox and go to pick it up but is stopped by it biting you on the hand.

You: What did you do that for?

Fox: I did that because you put the trap in your bag and I feel like you are the hunter that is trying to kill all of the animals of this forest and of this mountain.

You: I can also prove to you that I am the protector of this forest and mountain by calling some of the others that I helped if you still don't trust me to heal your wound before it gets infected.

Fox: go ahead call them and lets see what happens.

You call all of the animals by blowing into your whistle that you had that calls all the animals that were wounded but you saved and took care of until they were healed. You waited a few minutes until you heard a rustle in the bushes and wings coming towards you and the wounded baby fox. You stand up and got ready to feel every one of the animals that you took care of to dog pile on you. You waited but to your surprised they stopped right in front of you and the birds landed on your out stretched arms. You looked at the animals and saw that they were wagging their tails or they were getting ready to jump on you as soon you let your guard down. You wiggle to signal the birds to land on the ground or on braches of the trees. You crouched down to signal the animals to come to you and to prove to the fox that you are the protector and the healer of this mountain for the rest of your life.

You: Can the foxes that I healed come forward please.

You then saw five foxes coming towards you. Two of them were the same type of fox as the one you were talking to a few minutes ago. The other three were different types of foxes. You walked up to the two snow foxes and hugged them and whispered in their ears.

You: can you prove to your friend here that I am the healer and protector of this mountain as long as I live and for the kids that I take care of for generations after I die.

First fox(Haikura): Sure I can. Ok lets see where should I start. Oh yes in was about a few months ago that I was in the same situation that you are in right now. Aiko-chan here was on her morning hike-jog and was on her way home when she spotted me by the stream further up the mountain. At first I did not trust her but she proved to me that I can trust her as long as she is alive and for the generations in the future."

"So after a while we got to her house and she took me in to a room that had other animals in there that were hurt and in a healing process. So after she bandage me up she put me in a cage with Oko-chan here because her and I were of the same race and we got along really nicely while we were healing. We were then healed after a month and she released us on the same day but me and Oko-chan never left her side until we found our families but we were surprised that Oko-chan and her family lived closed by. By the time we got home both her family and mine were there waiting for us outside of my house. After a few days Aiko-chan came back to check up on us to see if the healing was done and was watching out for other animals that got hurt by stupid poachers that want this land and destroy it. So that's how she gained mine and Oko-chan trust in the first place.

You: You see. I am the protector and the healer of all animals on this mountain. You want to know how I find other animals that get hurt. Well, I just get up really early in the morning and go for a run though I am actually looking out for the animals that are on this mountain by checking on them and watching over them even though I will be gone for most of the day now because I have school to go to. But I get home really early so that I can feed the animals that I am taking care of now and will be released soon.

Do you want me to take you back home and take care of that wound that is on your leg. I can take care of right now but I do better if I do it at my house just to make sure that you don't have an infection in that wound of yours.

Baby fox: Ok but Haikura-san and Oko-san come with us.

You: ok. that's fine by me. They can come visit the other animals they know there and meet a few of my friends while they are there. Here we go. Are you comfortable in there?

Fox. Yes we are. Can we go now before I faint or worse die for losing a lot of blood.

You start to run back down the mountain. You stop when you see Diamond and Snow coming towards you in a hurried and worried manner. You tell them what happened and then start running again.

Every ones P.O.V ~ Tezuka and Sairuri were putting down the bowls of water after they filled them up. Ryoma and Fuji were in the living room playing a card game. Momo and Inui were practicing. Kaidoh and Takashi were picking up the room they were in the day before and Oishi and Eiji were in the living room sitting on the coach watching TV.

Eiji: I'm bored. I wonder where Aiko-chan went. She's been gone for a long time now. Are you sure she will come back? Oishi? Are you ok?

Oishi: No I'm not. I'm tired and hungry.

Momo: hey that's my line!

Every one then hears a door slam open and hear foot steps go toward the clinic that Tezuka and Sairuri just came out of. Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, and Ryoma gets up and walks to the clinic to see that its locked and shut closed. They then see a window that shows the inside of the clinic and they walk over to it and see Aiko cleaning an hurt Baby fox and have two other foxes inside with her. Oishi hears Inui Mom, Kaidoh, Takashi and Tezuka walking towards them. Oishi then hears Sairuri Banging on the door yelling to Aiko.

Oishi and the others watch as she lets Sairuri in to the clinic and tells her what to get and where it is. You guys watch them get every thing and clean the cut and stitch it back together. You guys then watch as Aiko as she puts the tired baby fox in a cage with other foxes that look just the same as it.

Your P.O.V. ~ You get to your house and rush in to the clinic shutting the door and locking it in the process. You grab the baby fox out of the pouch you put him in. you get the First-aid kit and open it to mind that the peroxide wipes are not there. You then look all over the place at the same time asking the baby fox: What is Your name?

Fox: My name is Sachi Hoshi. In Japanese it means Blessed or lucky Star.

You: Wow. You have a really Nice and adorable name to be named that.

You then found the peroxide and started to pour some of its contains when all of a sudden you hear a bagging noise from the door. You sigh and wait for who ever is on the other side to stop so you can finish what you were doing before you got interrupted but to your surprised you hear Sairuri yelling: Aiko-chan Open this door now so that I can help you with your patient. I can get every thing that you need and I wont make a sound or a peep for this mouth of mine. Please let me in so that I can help you. Please!

You go open the door and go back to pouring the peroxide on the cut. You then tell Sairuri That you needed a needle, string, the bandages and tape. She got all that stuff for you then you saw that Sachi-chan was tired so you picked her up but watching out for the leg and putting her the cage with the other snow foxes that were in there. You walk out after saying good night to the animals and shutting the door after you and Sairuri leave the room. You watch as the other two foxes hide behind you and are scared of the others. You look up to see the guys looking at you confused. You giggle at seeing their faces like that. You crouch down to tell the two foxes some thing.

You: Do you want to know who these guys are? If you do then I'll introduce you to them.

Haikura and Oko: Sure as long as they are nice then we will play with them.

You stand up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast with Haikura and Oko right at your heels and Sairuri walking behind them.

You then say over your shoulder: If you guys are done standing there then follow me to the kitchen so I can make breakfast while I tell you who these guys are and what I was doing in the clinic room just a few minutes ago.

You hear every one follow you to the kitchen. You get out he pancake batter and start making pancakes. You then start to tell them what happened during your hiking-jog.

You: Well lets just say that I was waiting for these two here(pointing at Diamond and Snow who are asleep in the kitchen) to catch up when all of a sudden I see Sachi Hoshi. I go over to her and see that she got caught in a hunters trap. I got her out and I put the trap in the sack that I carry around then she bit me. She did not trust me until I called the other animals that I took care of when they got injured. So when Haikura-chan told Sachi what happened to her and Oko-san then she trusted me a little bit but still not all the way.

You: Once I brought her here she cooperated with me. After I got the cut sealed I put her with the other snow foxes that I am taking care of right now. Ok that I'm done explaining what I was doing in the clinic room I will introduce you to Haikura-chan and Oko-san (pointing to the two)

You cooked about three dozen pancakes. You put them on the table and grabbed plates and forks for every one. You then start to leave when you hear some one say your name. You look over your shoulder to see who said your name and see that it was the freshmen that was wearing a white hat with a red R for the label. You turn around to face him.

?: "My name is Ryoma Echizen remember?"

You: "oh Yeah what it is you want Ryoma-Kun?"

Ryoma: "can you make more pancakes because it seems that we are out of them now because of a some body that eats a lot. Please?

You: no I have to get ready to go to school. Oh I know some one who can make the best strawberry and Cocoa chip pancakes. Sairuri make the best. Oh and Sairuri you might want to hurry up and make them before I get out of the shower and save about four of them for me or some dies."

You walk out of the kitchen heading to your room to get your uniform and then going to the showers.

Sairuri's P.O.V. ~ ' Why does she have to suggest those kinds of pancakes knowing I only make them on birthdays and holidays. I wonder if she knows something I don't know. I will find out the hard way.' You get up and head over to the stove to turn it on and put the pan on with a little bit of oil in it. You head over to the fridge and get the cocoa chips and the strawberries and go over to the counter. You start chopping the strawberries up until you see Oishi starting to make the pancake batter. You smile at him when you see that he smiles at you signaling you to continue with the cutting while he does the mixing and pouring. You then put the strawberries in the mix and stir the batter and the strawberries together with the cocoa chip.

You pour some of the batter in the pan and waited until that side was a little bit golden-brown. You flipped the pancake over and did about five more so that every one can have some. You make four more of them and when they were done you put them in the micro wave. After about ten minutes you hear the water form the bathroom turn off. You get up and walk into the hall.

You shout out to Aiko: "Get down here now if you want your pancakes before they get frozen in the cooler." You then hear her running from her room to the kitchen in full speed. You turn around to see her looking through every drawer in the fridge and then looking in the cooler then looking in the micro wave. You see her smile when she sees the pancakes. You laugh at her for not knowing that you fooled her when you said that the pancakes were in the cooler not the micro wave.

Your P.O.V ~ You get out of the shower to hear Sairuri that she put your pancakes in the cooler when she knows to put them in the micro wave. You freaked out and got dressed really quick then ran full speed to the kitchen. You look through the fridge then the cooler and then the micro wave. You hear her laugh at you. You stuff the pancakes in your mouth then run after her.

You chase her all over the house and threw the forest but you quiet after a while. You turn around and see that you are lost. You look back at where you saw Sairuri run off to but you don't see her at all. You start to panic then you remember that at all times you have the bird, wolf, the ferret, the fox and the fox squirrel whistles with you on your wrist. You blow on the wolf whistle then on the bird whistle. You wait for a few minutes then you hear Diamond and Snow coming your way. When they got there you told diamond: " Go look for Sai-Chan. I don't want her getting lost or worst falling over a cliff or falling in a hole where she can't get out of.

You walk the way snow tells you and you then see your house. You thank Snow for her help but you wait where you are for Diamond but to your shock you hear diamond running up to you, yelling your name. You stop her. You then say "slow down and tell me where is Sai-chan."

Diamond says " She is hanging on some rocks over there by the water fall and she wont hold out much longer if you don't get there soon. She is also with animal that fell and broke their leg. I know she is. Her name is Hachi. She is Miwa's sister. You got to hurry."

You run after telling Diamond to get your climbing gear out of the closet on the floor and get a first-aid kit ready. You run to the waterfall yelling Sairuri's name. You hear her answer you and you sigh out of relief that she is not unconscious. You look over the cliff to see how far she is but to your relief she is not that far down. You then hear Diamond running towards you with all of the things you needed but you also heard the boys tennis team running after Diamond. You take the rope and tie it to a tree and then throw the rest of it over the edge of the cliff.

You tell Sairuri "Climb the rope so I can come down there and get Hachi." You wait until she is on the ground to start climbing down the rope. You get to Hachi and see that she is unconscious. You pick her up and tie her in the sack that is on your back. You climb up to the cliff. You get to the top of the cliff you call over Diamond.

You tie Hachi on Diamonds back and tell here to run all the way home and tell Miwa what happened. You then start to walk but your legs give out on you and you collapse to the ground. You then try to stand again but fail. You sit up but you feel really dizzy. You lay your head on your lap and wait for the dizziness to go away but after ten minutes the dizziness does not go away. You try standing again and you succeeded but the dizziness makes you collapse again but this time Fuji catches you. You look up at him but all you see is a fuzzy version of Fuji. You then say to him " Onii-chan, I feel dizzy and sick." then every thing goes black.

Fuji's P.O.V ~ you watch as Aiko tries to get up but fail the first time. You then watch her sit there for ten minutes. ' I wonder what's wrong with her. She seemed fine a few minutes ago.' You then see her get up and stand for a few then starts to walk but starts to collapse to the ground again but this time you caught her.

You pick her up bridle-style. You then hear her say "Onii-chan, I feel dizzy and sick." then you see her faint in your arms. You start walking to the house but decided to run there instead. You get to the house in five minutes and you run through the kitchen up the stairs and in to Aiko's room. You lay her on the bed then you touch her forehead with yours and you figured out what was wrong.

You call Sairuri and say "Aiko-chan is sick with a fever. Get a bag of ice and get one of the two snow foxes that were with her this morning." You then walk over to Aiko's bed and hold her hand. You then go into the bathroom and got a thermometer and a rag. You lay the rag on her forehead and put the thermometer in her mouth. You hear Sairuri run up the stairs with Haikura. You open the door then shut it as soon as they were in the room.

You walk over to Aiko-chan's side and hold her hand. You then tell Sai-chan " Sai-chan, can you do me a favor? Can you tell the captain that Aiko-nee-chan is sick and that I will take care of her today while you guys go to school. You will get your school uniform at school. You are also to get Aiko-nee-chan's homework and mine for us. Thanks!"

You then watch Sai-chan walk out of the room and down the stairs. You walk over to the side of the bed again and hold Aiko's hand again. You feel her squeeze your hand. You look at her face to see her awake.

Your P.O.V ~ You wake up to see a ceiling. You then hear two voices. You look over at the door and see Sairuri and Fuji talking then you hear Fuji say " Can you tell the captain that Aiko-nee-chan is sick and that I will take care of her today while you and the others go to school. You will get your uniform at the school this morning. Will you also get mine and Aiko-nee-chan's homework for us. Thanks!"

You then see Sai-chan nod her head then leave the room. You close your eyes pretending to be unconscious when all of a sudden you feel Fuji holding your hand. You open your eyes and you squeeze his hand to get his attention.

You then say to him " Fuji-nii-chan, you can go to school with them. You don't have to worry about me. I have taken care of my self for about five years since the accident in the forest and with me losing my memory before I was adopted and found by your family. I can take care of my self one more day with the animals here with me. I thinks its time for me to tell you what happened before and after the accident in the forest during one of the family camping trips into this very mountain." You look at Fuji to see him crying. You sit up and hug him. You lay his head on your lap and petted his head to calm him down. You then continued with your story.

You: "Remember the day the family had summer vacation and Oba-san and Oto-san had a week off from work. Well it started then. You and I were packing our favorite books, and games that we played over a thousand times. You then decided to sneak some candy in with the books. When it was time for us to leave, you took a cookie out of the jar and handed it to me. I broke it in half and I ate half of it will you ate the other half.

Well later that night after dinner we had marshmallow, cocoa, and graham cracker sandwiches. I had about two and you had about five of them. After that I was going to go to bed with Oba-san and Onii-chan when Oto-san stopped me. He said that he wanted to talk to me. Well, we talked and then he asked me 'how much candy did you and Syuusuke have today before the sandwiches?' and I said that you and I had only a half of a cookie but then he showed me the candy wrappers that he saw in the car. Then I said ' I had about five candies and half a cookie today.'

I covered up that it was you, Yuuta and me eating the candies. Well after he told me that I was not going to eat any more of the sandwiches for the rest of the trip, I went to bed but I could not sleep. So I got out of my sleeping bag and went out side which I know I should have not done with out telling some one. Well I went for a walk close to the camp but I was so deep I thought that I did not notice the cliff. I went over it. I screamed all the way down the cliff and landed really hard in the water which knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up I was surrounded by animals that were worried. I started to cry and the one that came and nudged me was Diamond. She was the most beautiful animal I saw so I hugged her until I fell asleep crying. Apparently she tossed me on her back with some help from a bear. She took me to the house that I live in now but it was going to be destroyed with the forest.

When I woke up again I started to cry again because I thought no one was out looking for me. A week went by and I was alone in this building with nothing to eat or drink or getting a shower or bath. Well apparently Diamond knew that I wanted to go home so she went looking for you guys. She found every one but you, Nee-chan, were in the car crying. She went over to the car and opened the door.

She grabbed your shirt which surprised you so you screamed. Oto-san ran to your rescue but no one came for mine. I was alone until the people that were going to destroy the forest and the house like temple. I walk out of the house. Some lady walked up to me and asked me 'why are you here when this place is going to be destroyed today.'

I then told her what happened and so she decided to rebuild this place and teach me how to cook and clean, and to take care of animals that are injured or are starving and how to play sports. Well apparently some one say some of the tennis rackets that I made out of wood and vines that are stronger then ever. So they built me a tennis court and tennis practice wall in the backyard behind the shed and a little ways through the forest. Niko-chan even got the place set up so that I can play every sport there was. I practiced and practiced until the day she died. I got a job and earned money so that I could pay the bills and still go to school. One day I was walking in the forest and I got attacked by a dog that was part of a search and rescue team.

Apparently I was the kid that the were looking for, for more than six months. After they found me I told them that I was staying here and taking care of the animals here in the forest and they should be quiet about it and just state that I died. The next day I got a phone call from a bank office stating that I can stay as long as I am the protector of the forest and animals. I accepted their terms and then I signed the document stating that I have the whole mountain to my self and the animals to watch over. The day I met Sairuri was the day she ran away from a secret rehab center that was on the other side of this mountain.

After that day she stayed with me until it was time for her to go back to the center to do more tests and rest with out getting distracted. I called her one day and said ' stay there until you get better. Do not come to my house from now on.' The next day Diamond ran down the mountain with me on her back to the market because I was out of food and feed for the animals. I bought every thing I needed then I went straight home.

Well on the way I saw you and your friends in the park having fun. I noticed that your eyes were sum what open but not all the way so I thought ' I bet your unhappy and you smile so that every one thinks your happy.' Then one day I saw you open your eyes for the first time in awhile. I walked towards you but you did not notice me. I was going to ask if you wanted to play with me but I knew if I did that then the forest and all the animals were going to get killed and destroyed and you would tell all your friends and our family.

I got scared so instead I told snow and Miwa to get a phone book so that I could look up the address. When I found it I thought to myself ' What if I just send letters to Syuusuke-nee-chan. I would have to tell him that I am fine and tell him to promise me to never tell our parents about the letters until the time is right.' After that I did not see you again for years. I sent letters to you for years.

I always sent Snow to give you the letters. I always sent her to the school instead of home. After a while I told you to go to the roof of the school every Friday. I sent letters to you every Friday before your tennis practice. After I turned thirteen I thought it be best for me to go to the same school as you. Well it turns out that I did not know what school you went to so I sent Snow, Miwa and Diamond to follow to school and tell me what school you were going to.

I then found out the school in one of your letters that you sent me a year before I turned thirteen. I then registered myself in the same school for the last school year for middle school to the same school you and your friends went to together. So now that I know where you are and your happy to see me again and that you don't have to worry about me why don't you go to school and tell the others that are outside this room to stop eaves dropping on our conversation. Oh and tell Ryoma-kun to come here for a few. Thanks."

But before he left you toured his head to face you and kiss him on the cheek. You look up at him with a smile on your face. You laid back down and watched him walk out of the room while Ryoma came in the room. You tell him to tell every one outside the door to go get ready to go to school. You watch him do that and then walk over to the chair Fuji was in a few minutes ago.


	4. Chapter 3: the day b4 the real party!

Chapter 3 - the day you plan a party one day before the real party!

You: " I want you to watch Fuji-nee-chan to day during practice and lunch and then come back here and tell me if he was worried at all today and was messing up during practice."

Ryoma: " Why me? Why not Tezuka that is in the same class as you and Fuji-sempai?"

You: "Because I have this feeling that I can trust you like a brother would trust a sister or brother to keep a secret. Can you do this for me please?"

Ryoma: " Sure. I guess."

You: " Call in Tezuka please on your way out."

You watch him leave and shut the door. You get out of bed and open the window. You call Snow over to you.

You: " Snow do me a favor today please. Can you watch over Syuusuke-nee-chan form afar?"

Snow: "Sure as long as I get to have a treat when I get back."

You: "Of course. I will put it in your food box."

You then watch Snow fly to the front of the house. You turn around to see Tezuka coming in the room. You signaled him to sit down in the chair. You then asked him "will you make sure that he does not come back here after afternoon practice and can you watch him during school and come and tell me if I need to be there all the times please?"

Tezuka: "Sure."

You: " oh on your way out can you call in Sai-chan for me and tell Syuusuke-nee-chan to not worry about me for the rest of the day."

Tezuka: " Sure."

You watch him leave the room you then walk over to the window again and called Chika and Miwa.

Miwa: " You called Aiko-chan?"

You: " Yes I need a favor from the two of you."

Chika: " Ok what is it?"

You: " I need you Chika to stay close to Nee-chan as possible and Miwa I need you to go follow Snow but don't let her know your following her. Yes I will give you treats. I will put them in your bowls while your gone ok. Now go follow and if you have to Chika, hide in his book bag or in his jacket pocket."

Both: " ok we are on the case."

You watch them leave the room. You turn around to see Sairuri walk in the room. You smile at her signaling that your fine. You signal her to sit on the bed when you sat down on the bed.

Sai: " What is it that you want now? I thought you were asleep in bed when I left about ten minutes ago."

You laugh a little laugh. You walk over to her and hug her. You then whispered in her ear "I woke up when you and Nee-chan was talking.

Sai: " is that all you wanted to tell me?"

You: " No. I want you to stay at one the regulars house tonight so that I can get your room set up for you. Can you please do that for me?"

Sai: " Sure as long as I get some thing out of it."

You: " Fine. Though I suggest you hurry up and get going or your going to be late to school. oh and one more thing. Can you make sure the sports teams that I am the coach to know that I am sick and can't make it to school today and that they practice or the practices for Monday are going to be so sever that they wont know what hit them."

Fuji's P.O.V ~ You waited down by the door when you hear your sister's door close and Sairuri coming down the stairs in a run.

Sai: " I suggest we hurry down the mountain and get to school on time or we will get in trouble. Oh one more thing. Tezuka, I suggest you count this as their warm up when we get to school or Aiko-chan will be mad at you."

You then start running after Sairuri when she ran out of the door and down the path you and the others walked on yesterday. You look behind you to see every one else but Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, and Kawamura breathing heavy. You then see Tezuka catch up to you and Sairuri.

One hour later - You and every one else make it to school right before any one gets there (including the Teachers). You watch as Sairuri goes threw the gates and rushes into the gym where all of the other sports go to for their meetings. You and the others go with her. You walk in to the gym to see her doing a lot of things.

Sairuri's P.O.V ~ You run in to the gym and start warming up for the meetings. You do cartwheels and you do the gymnastic bars and a lot of other thing that involves gymnastics. You hear the gym door open and you looked to see who it was. You saw that it was the guys you were with just a few minutes ago. You walk over to them.

Sai: " what are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to go practice before every one was here and so that you ,Tezuka, can just watch them after your done with your practice instead of looking after, like, I don't know, um, Fifty other players. I think you guys should start practicing and hurry up about it."

You then started to do what you were doing again and again until you thought of a new move. You tried doing the new move you visualized in your head. You tried doing it about ten time until you got the move correct. You then thought 'I wonder what Aiko-chan is doing and what should I name this new move now.'

You were about done with the move when you hear the door open again and see that it was the all the girls that were in her sport team meetings. You ignore them and started to do your new move once more when you hear the door again for the third time that day. You look again and see the girls and the one boy of the group that dragged you to the tennis courts then you see the boys trying hard to get the girls attention. You laugh at that. You laugh so hard that your grabbing your side because they hurt from laughing too much. After about five minutes you stop laughing and you walk over to the three girls and the one boy that dragged you to the tennis courts the other day.

You: Ohio, how are you doing today? Oh yeah I forgot let me introduce myself. My name is Sairuri Hoshiryo."

?: My name is Seki Tamiko.

?: My name is Kimi Saiwashi.

?: My name is Maru Mariko.

?: My name is Akito Fuyu.

You: "ok, there's some thing I am going to tell you then you have to tell the other what to do. Aiko-chan gave me this list of things for each sport and each gender and told me to give this to you, Akito-kun. Aiko-chan is sick and she wont make it today and she said to tell you, Seki-kun, to practice your new move that you have been practicing for awhile now and you, Kimi-kun, to practice your dunk-smash that you have yet to improve and you, Maru-Chan, to practice your new tennis move named Hisoka Torao (Secretive Tiger). After your done with handing those out to the teams, Akito-kun, she wants you to Practice your surprise move that you were going to show her after your done with it. Ok that all she told me to do other then telling the tennis coach that she wont make it today and ask one of the regulars and see if I can stay the night at their house tonight. Do what I just told you or Monday is going to be a sever practice for all of the teams of both genders. Ok bye."

You run out of the gym and go to the tennis courts. You see a woman standing next to Tezuka. You walk up to them and say: May I have a word with you, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ryuzaki: Sure you can."

You and her go walking around the tennis courts and talk.

You: I was told by Aiko-chan that she wont make it today to train the boys because she is sick.

Ryuzaki: Oh…ok well I guess that will have to introduce her to the boys on Monday. Are you up for the task of coaching the girls tennis team and training them until the end of the school year?"

You: Yes I am and I will train them harder then you can think.

You walk over to the court and caught the tennis ball that bounced the wrong way and was heading towards you. You walk over to Fuji.

You: Can I talk to you for a minute.

Fuji: Sure.

You and Fuji walk over to the bench that has his tennis bag next to it.

You then ask: Can I sleep over at your house for the night?

Fuji: Sure as long as you don't get lonely tomorrow.

You: Why would you ask that? Is there something your family doing tomorrow?

Fuji: Yes there is. We are going to go on a tour on the mountain at 9 o'clock in the morning. Unless you want to come with us?

You: Sure I guess. So when do you want me to meet you after this afternoon practice.

Fuji: I guess but the gates so that we can just go home after practice and after I change.

You: Ok see later.

You run to the teachers office so that you could introduce your self to your teachers before class and tell Aiko-Chan's teachers that she wont be here today.

At the Fuji house hold ~ Syuusuke's parents get a phone call from someone.

The man: Moshi, moshi."

A voice: Ohio, is this the Fuji family phone number?

The man: Hai, it is. What can we do for you ma'am?

The woman's voice: good, good. I have an offer for the Fuji family from some mysterious person named Aiko-chan. The lady that lives in the mountains was wondering if you and your family would be honored to have a grand tour of the forest and would love to spent the night at her temple for a night."

The man: We would love to but we have to take it up with the rest of our family. Is it ok if I call you back after they come home from school and their after school activities?"

The woman's voice: Of course you can, just don't take to long."

Aiko's P.O.V. ~ You just got off the phone with your dad who of course did not realize it was you. You then text the regulars (not Syuusuke and Sairuri) and Ryuzaki-sensei.

Txt: "There is going to be a surprise reunion party tomorrow. If you want to come, come by my house tomorrow after noon. I will have my family with me on a tour. I will keep the door unlocked. Do not tell Sai-chan and Syuusuke-nee-Chan. Bring food for dinner if you want to. Bye. See you tomorrow."

You go outside to look at the decorating was going. When you got outside you were surprised to see that the decorating was finished and that the animals started to decorate the inside for you. You go to the kitchen and got out cake batter. You make two cakes batters the same size but with different taste.

In one of cake batters was chocolate with cinnamon and the other cake batter was vanilla with a tad bit of brown sugar. The vanilla with brown sugar was for the Fuji family while the chocolate with cinnamon was for the reunion of the friends and family members. What you did with the batters was you took half of the vanilla with brown sugar and made a design on the bottom of the pan. You then poured half of the chocolate with cinnamon on top of the vanilla with brown sugar. You then poured the rest of both batters while spinning the pan around in circles making the top layer of cake a mixed-use of both and making a swirlly pattern for the top.

After you did that you put in the over for an hour. You then walked around the house to check to see if the decorations were done. You see that they are and all the animals that helped are waiting for you to look at every thing before going home. You smile and thought 'This is perfect. I should give each animal treats for helping me.' You walk over to the group of animals and say: " Come with me and I with give each one of you a treat for you and your families."

You walk out to the shed and grabbed all kinds of treats for each animal. You watch as all the animals went home with all the treats you gave them. You walk in to the kitchen and looked at the cake. You saw that it was almost done. You shut the oven door and went to the living room to watch TV for a while. After about ten minutes you walked to the kitchen and got the cake out of the oven. You let it cool down for a few . After a few minutes you put the icing on the cake. After you iced the cake, you walk to the bathroom and take a shower.

Fuji's P.O.V. ~ You walked to the courts after changing and class. You see every one with their phones out but not Sai-chan or you. You walked over to Inui and asked him "why does every one of the regulars have their phones out at the beginning of practice?"

Inui: Oh…um… we just got a text from some prankster saying if we don't send this message to ten different people then we get bad luck for ten years."

Fuji: " how come it was only you guys and not me and Sai-chan?"

Inui: I don't know."

You then walked over to the courts and saw that Ryuzaki-sensei got a text too.

You then hear Tezuka shout: Thirty laps around the courts and who ever comes in last has to drink a drink that Aiko-chan made last night."

You run your laps but you aren't paying attention. Your thoughts were on Aiko. You were worried about her so you took out your phone and texted Aiko.

Texts

You: How are you?

Aiko: Fine. So how is school and practice going with out me there?

You: Boring. I feel lonely without you Ai-nii-chan.

Aiko: Hahahaha ;p I do too some times.

You: What do you do when you are lonely with out some one that you got along with so much before an accident happened?

Aiko: Well what I do is think about the fun times we had together with the family and with each other.

You: I guess I could try that but I don't think it will work. I have a question for before I have to go.

Aiko: Shoot.

You: What did you put in that drink of yours last night and why are you giving our family a tour of the forest and to spend the night at your temple.

Aiko: Hahahaha so Tezuka is using the drink I made last night as a threat isn't he? So you know that I called your parents to see if they would like a tour of the mountain so that they can get to know the animals. Ha ha I guess it time for me to get some rest. I been up fixing up Sai-chan's room for her.

You: Yes he is. Sai-chan is coming with the family tomorrow during the tour. Don't yell at her when you see her tomorrow, ok?

Aiko: ^^ hahahahahaha …_ fine see you tomorrow. Night.

You hang up the phone and started to run the rest of the laps. After you were done with the laps you saw that you were one of the last people to finish. You drank the drink but you then felt light headed.

Aiko's P.O.V. ~ You laugh at the text that your brother sent you before you had to go. You then thought ' I think I should have told him that it was a drink I know that he will not be able to drink. I should have told him that it had some of the foods he does not like. Hahahahahaha I wish was there to see his face.' You then went to Sai-chan's room and got every thing ready for her.

After you got every thing ready you went to your room and got changed in to your Hiking clothes. You grab your hiking gear and throw on a big sack so you can carry as many animals you possibly can. You go up the mountain after you got ready and got your stuff together. After an hour of hiking you go home. When you get home you sense that Ryoma and Tezuka are coming up the mountain. You go get changed and go open the door right before either one of them knocked on the door.

You let them in and followed them to the living room. You then remembered the cake and the oven that you have yet to turn off. You go to the kitchen and shut the oven off. You walk over to the cake and decorate it. After you were done decorating it you wrote the word: We are finally together again. The Fuji family and Sairuri. You then put a rose shape decoration right next to Sairuri's name.

You then walk back to the living room to see that they stayed there waiting for you to get done with what you were doing. You sat on the chair right across from them.

You: So what happened today with my Nee-chan? Ryoma you first.

Ryoma: Well during both practices he was very distracted. It looked like he had some thing on his mind. Oh and he almost fainted to the drink you made.

You: He texted me while he was doing his laps. Here Tezuka read what he texted me.

You handed Tezuka your phone after you got to the text messages that he texted to you.

Tezuka: Well what did you put in the drink?

You: Hahahahahaha I put in some of the stuff all the regular's don't like but most of all I put in the stuff I liked and Syuusuke-nee-chan does not like. So how was he during classes and lunch? Tezuka?

Tezuka: he was worried about you all day. He only talked with me about it. During practice he was texting you but after he was done with his laps he drank that drink and then fainted for the first time since he started drinking Inui's drinks.

You: Oh…..I did not expect him to faint. I guess I put in to much of the things I like and what he does not like. I guess I have to push him harder next time.

Ryoma: So I guess he wont be coming tomorrow.

You: Oh really? If I were him and I fainted and feel sick the next day but I had arrangements that day I would still go. So if I know him then he is coming tomorrow. Tezuka I have a favor to ask of you! Can you watch the cake that I made today and make sure the boys don't get into it before dinner and that they don't mess this party up or they will do five times more laps than what you give them. So can you please do this for me tomorrow?

Tezuka: Sure. Do you want me to come here before everyone else gets here.

You: Sure unless you want to stay here the night and tomorrow night as well?

Tezuka: I would have to call my parents and asked them first then.

You: Ok, go ahead and call them. Same with you Ryoma since it is getting dark out already.

You got off the couch and walked up the stairs to your room and towards the shower when you hear the hot springs bubbling. You walk down the stairs again and see that Tezuka and Ryoma are off their phones.

You: So?

Both: We can stay here for two or three nights if that's ok with you.

You: Sure you can. You can come visit and stay here as long as you like. Oh both of you and the other guys are sleeping in the same room so don't get mad. Your room is up the stairs and down the hall to the right. It's the third door on the left. You can drop your stuff by the door. I am going to make dinner after I come out of the hot springs. If you want, you can get in after I'm done and making dinner.

Tezuka: What do you want me to do about the team when they get here.

You: I know you can think of something to keep them busy while I'm out and make sure they come here some time after noon but before two. After dinner I will announce that I am part of the Fuji family and that I am the protector of the wild life on this mountain and if they want to they can move in with me. Oh one more thing. Please do not mess up the decorations that me and my wildlife friends put up. If you cant think of any thing to keep them busy then take them to the sports area that I have in the back yard so they can do whatever they want there. There is a huge playground/training area back there too if they get bored of practice.

You walk towards the hot springs. You then had a thought.

' what if I just text every one but the two and tell them to come here some time around noon but before two. I guess that will work.' You grab your phone and texted every one but Fuji and Sairuri.

Text: come to my house around noon but before two or you will have five times more laps Monday practice.

You put your phone back where it was and relaxed a bit longer. You got out after five more minutes and got dried and got dressed. You went to the kitchen and fixed dinner for the three of you. You set the food on the table. When you were done with that you got food for all the animals that you are taking care of.

You get food for your friends and then sat at the table waiting for the boys. You did not have to wait long becuz after ten minutes they came in and started to eat their food in silence. You get up from the table and started to grab their plates but Tezuka grabbed your hand. You look at him confused.

Tezuka: Ryoma and I will do the dishes so you can get to bed. Its almost eight. You need to get up earlier than you normally do.

You: Sai-chan told you guys this didn't she?

Ryoma: Hai, she did the day we met her and the day we slept at your house for the night after you fainted at school.

You: oh yeah that's right. I guess your right. Night guys. See you in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4: Party with family and friends

Chapter 4 - The day family and long lost friends reunite

**You wake up to Diamond licking you awake. You sit up and remember to get ready to go on your hike and then to pick up your family you have yet to see for about five years. You get up and walk to your closet. You get dressed and get your favorite outfit out and ready for when you get back. You go and talk a walk out in the backyard when you sense Tezuka and Ryoma up and about. You blow the whistles and waited for a few minutes. You hear all the animals coming your way.**

** You walk over to the edge of the forest and talked to the animals.**

**You: ok guys today is the day. I get to finally see my family again after five years. I want from all of you is that you be nice to them and don't scare them ok?**

**Animals: Yes Protector. We will behave.**

**You: If you find a friend injured or hurt you call me and wait for me to get there. I will bring my family to meet you guys. And show them the clinic that I have at the house after I announce something special to them. Ok got to go but I will see you guys later and be careful about the hunters traps. If you find one take a stick and poke it until it snaps shut and keep it there ok.**

**Animals: yes ma'am we will. See you later and go get them.**

You in your favorite kimono for the tours with the hair the same way too.

** You back to the house and get ready to go get your family members after a long shower and making breakfast and feeding the animals you are taking care of. You look at the clock and see that it is Seven - Forty - five. You start walking down the mountain. You walk all the way down the mountain until you were close to the bottom where you heard a car door shut. You jog the rest of the way there.**

** You go to the gate and unlock them and let them threw. You see the luggage so you decided to surprise them. You blew Diamonds whistle and the hawks whistle. You waited at the gate for a few. You then hear Diamond walk to you and the hawks landing on the branches above you.**

** You then tell Diamond and the hawks : Take these to the house and give them to the other two that are there. The rooms that the family are going to sleep in are on the second floor to the left and the second door for the boys and the first door for the girls. See you guys later. Bye.**

** You turn around to see Oba-san, Ota-san, Onii-chan, both onee-chan's, and Sai-chan. You smile at them and say hi to Syuusuke-kun and Sairuri-kun by bowing your head. You turn side ways and signaling them to follow the track that you made those years back.**

** You walk in front of them and talked about the wildlife on the mountain. You then see the fox squirrels on the branches above you and your family so you nodded your head yes for them to come down. You stop walking and turned towards the family. You then handed them nuts. You look at them again and see that they are confused so you explain to them about the nuts.**

**You: We are going to have visitors in a few and they like it when people feed them nuts or their favorite foods. You are going to be feeding some fox squirrels. Oh and here they come.**

**You look down and see Chika climb on to your shoulder.**

**You: You are to follow what I do.**

** You bind down to the ground and stick your hands out in front of you. You watch as the fox squirrels sniff the food and then take some out of your hands. You then look to the others to see tem smiling and laughing while the fox squirrels eat. You see a snake come towards you and licks your hand. You pet it on the head and gave it a rat like feed.**

** You look at the family and see that they were shocked that it did not bit you. You then explain that you are the protector of the wildlife and have been since you were eight. You then stand up again and started to walk again. You looked around for some of the other animals. You then spotted the deers in the clearing ahead of you and that they were near the waterfall. You walk up quietly so you don't scare the deers.**

** You look behind you and point to the clearing and that they needed to be quiet. You watched as they hid behind bushes or trees. You hand them deer food and grabbed your whistles you looked for the deer whistle. When you found it you blew on it and walked towards the deers. You signaled for the family to wait a minute.**

** You walked up to the deer that was in charged and said: I have some people that want to meet you and the group if that's ok with you!**

**You walked over to the forest and signaled for the family to come out and walk slowly at first. You then nodded your head to Sairuri. She knew what that meant so she walked in front of the others and walked up to the Deer in charge. You then look at the family to see them shocked to see her do that. You then hear your cell phone vibrate. You took it out and looked at the text that you got from the team.**

**Text: WE ARE ON OUR WAY. WE ARE GOING TO FOLLOW THE TRAIL YOU MADE. IS THE GATE UNLOCKED?**

**You then texted back saying: YES IT IS UNLOCKED AND I LEFT THE EXTRA KEY UNDER A BUSH NEXTED TO THE GATE. BE GOOD OR YOUR DEAD MEAT WHEN TOMORROWS PRACTICES COME ALONG. SEE YOU WHEN I AM DONE WITH THE TOUR. BYE.**

** You then look up to see that the family is enjoying the waterfall and feeding the deer. You walk over to the waterfall and sticked your hands in the water to rinse your hands off. You then get up and tell the family that its time to leave them be. You walked in the forest and waited for them to catch up to you.**

** Tezuka's P.O.V. ~ You walk to the front door when you heard scratching. You opened the door to see Diamond and the hawks carrying the luggage for the Fuji family. You grabbed the luggage and yelled to Ryoma to help out. You walk behind Diamond to the rooms that the family is going to spend the night in. You set the luggage down in the two rooms that had the futons you set the boys luggage in the second room and the girls luggage in the first room to the left.**

** You then get a text from the team and Aiko.**

**Text from team: We are on our way to the house be there soon.**

**Text from Aiko: When they get there take them to the playground like practice area. Thx see u guys soon**

** You wait for about an hour when u hear the door bell ring. You get up and walk to the door to see every one there. You then point to the kitchen and said: go put the food done on the counters and the meet me out in the backyard in three minutes. You walked to the backyard and waited. After they got there you then called for Diamond to take you to the playground like practice area.**

** You see that she was serious about the place being like a playground. You then see a note on the monkey bars right next you. You grabbed the note and read it out loud so every one came hear you.**

**Note: **

**A set of ten each - Gymnastics**

**Tezuka: monkey bars and rings and parallel bars.**

**Momo: High bars, balance beams and uneven bars.**

**Eiji: every thing**

**Kaidoh: Vaults, uneven bars and parallel bars**

**Echizen: Parallel bars, rings, and balance beams.**

**Kawamura: Pommel horse floor exercise rings parallel bars and balance beams**

**Inui: tape what they are doing and do ten sets of each thing too**

**Oishi: every thing and watch over them.**

**Watch the DVD before you start this. I have the first aide kit under the slide over by the swings five feet away from the uneven bars. Be careful now and don't get hurt to bad or you will make me mad.**

**Basketball**

**Tezuka vs. Ryoma**

**Momo vs. Inui**

**Oishi vs. Kaidoh**

**Eiji vs. Kawamura**

**Baseball**

**Team blue - Tezuka, Momo, Inui, Oishi**

**Team white - Kaidoh, Eiji, Kawamura, Ryoma**

**Volley ball**

**Team white - Tezuka Ryoma Kawamura Momo**

**Team blue - Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, Eiji**

**Soccer**

**You choose team colors now**

**Team 1 - Tezuka Kaidoh Oishi Inui**

**Team 2 - Eiji, Ryoma, Kawamura, Momo**

**Tennis**

**Tezuka vs. Momo**

**Kaidoh vs. Kawamura**

**Inui vs. Ryoma - with out notebook**

**Oishi vs. Eiji**

**Any other sports, you guys can choose team members. Make sure they don't make a mess or they will get up really early in the morning and are going to clean it all up before five o'clock in the morning. See you guys later before dinner. Tezuka, I'm making sure you know this but I have video cameras every where and is watching your every move and the others as well so be good and watch the others so that they don't make a mess and a fool out of me please and thank you.**

** After you were done reading the note to the others what the note said and you told them to choose the sport they wanted to do first. **

** An hour before dinner~ After they were done they went back to the house to get ready for dinner. They went to the room and to yours and the teams surprise, you saw kimonos on the futons that she laid out for you and the team. You walk over and grabbed your to see that it has tennis balls at the bottom of it and is the color brown. You looked at the others and see that their kimonos match the color of their eyes. You walk over to the group and say something.**

**You: OK now that we have our clothes to wear tonight. We are now going to go get washed off. There are hot springs here so be good or she will kill us for making a mess.**

**Team: Hai, Bochco.**

**You walk out of the room and head towards the hot springs. You then hear the team following you so just lead them to the hot springs.**


	6. Chapter 5:surprise, fever & Sleepwalking

Chapter 5 - The surprise, the fever and Sleepwalking

** Aiko's P.O.V ~ You were about done with the tour when all of a sudden you see a ferret hurt. You run up to it and help it out of the trap. You pick it up while talking to it.**

**You: What happened?**

**Ferret: I was not looking where I was going and I got stuck in this trap. My name is Suichi.**

**You. Well, Suichi, now that I am here you will not have to worry about your wound.**

**Suichi: Yay. thanks.**

**You then sit down on the grass and take out your kit that you brought along just in case this happened to the animals or to Your family and your friend. You take out the bandages and the peroxide and poured some on the wound. You then bandaged it up and then put every thing away. You put Suichi in the pouch you brought a long as well. You stand up and see the family and your friend looking at you funny. You start to laugh.**

**Father: What's funny?**

**You: your expressions on your faces are funny. It's like you never saw some one open these types of traps by their bare hands.**

**Mother: We have not seen some one do it until now.**

**You: Oh ok. Now we are going to go to the house.**

**Syuusuke: OK but how long will it take?**

**You: oh about a half an hour.**

**Sai: What time is it?**

**You: Around five thirty.**

**Yuuta: Why did I even come?**

**You: because you have not seen your family for awhile and your looking to see if a certain someone is still live.**

**Yuuta: How did you know that?**

**You: I know because I know who you are talking about and her and we know each other really good.**

**Yuuta, Father, Mother, and Sister: Really. Do you think we can see her tonight.**

**You: Hai. You will see her tonight. I will give you a hint on how to find her tonight after dinner and dissert. She will be outside in a tree that she looks at before going to bed. She walks around the tree and marks it with her nails and she climbs the tree to watch the moon rise. That is the clue. Now come with me so that you can get ready for dinner.**

** You walk towards the house. When you get there you walk in threw the kitchen door and up the stairs. You lead the boys to their rooms and the girls to theirs. You walk towards your room when you hear the girls say something.**

**You: Oh that's right there is only two futons in that room. Sai-chan come with me.**

** You start walking when you stop in front of the door right across from yours. You open the door to revel the room you worked so hard on making for Sairuri. You step to the side and let her look around for a while. You were about to walk away when you felt Sairuri grab you and pulled you into a hug. You hugged her back. She then whispered something in your ear.**

**Sai: Thanks the room is the best. I love you as a sister and all ways will.**

**You let go of her and said your welcome while you were walking to the tennis boys room. You get there to see every one is awake and was waiting for you to get done with the tour. You walk in to get their attention. You then see that every ones eyes are on you and you started to speak to them.**

**You: ok guys. I want this surprise party to remain a surprise until the right time. You guys are now going to go to the dinning room and wait there for about a half an hour. When the family comes in to the dinning room and you are going to introduce yourselves to the family and then sit and talk about things with them until I come in with the food in trays with some help with my furry friends. Then I will excuse myself and change clothes and go out side.**

** Ryoma, I want you to sit close to the window so when you see me in the tree outside that window I want you to say this, " Hey guys I see some one in a tree and they are looking at the moon. It looks like that person has been alone on this mountain for some time now. I wonder who it is." then I want all of you to come out side and look for me in the tree Ryoma is going to see me in. I will then look down and see every one underneath the trees branches. After that just follow what I do ok.**

**Team: hai.**

**You: now go to the dinning room.**

** You left the room and went to the kitchen and looked at all the food that the others brought and got every thing ready and heated up in about forty five minutes to an hour. When you walked towards the dinning room you hear a lot of chatting going on. You then walk in and see that every one is there and ready to eat. You walk over to the others and put down the food and told them what to do. After every one was done you then got up and started to walk out of the room.**

**You: excuse me. I have some thing I need to do really fast.**

** You then turn towards Ryoma and signal him to get ready to say it. You walk outside and to the tree a cross the dinning room window. You change your clothes to these. You then climb up the tree and signal Ryoma to start. After he said Hey guys I see some one in a tree and they are looking at the moon.**

** It looks like that person has been alone on this mountain for some time now. I wonder who it is. You hear every one running to see who it is. The first ones to get there was your family. You were looking at the moon when you hear someone say your name.**

** You look down and see every one there. You climb down the tree. You then turn around and then said this Hai father it is me and it has been way to long since the accident. You walk towards him and kiss him on the check so that he does not think you are a ghost. You then turn to Yuuta and gave him an noogie, and your sister the flower of hope that you found in the forest the day before.**

** When you got to your mother you saw her crying. You walk over to her and wipe the tears away from her eyes and say " Mom don't cry. You know I don't like it if some one is hurt." then she looks at you and says " These tears are happy tears. I get you back after so long. I missed you so much and I believed that you were alive all this time."**

** You then go over to Syuusuke and stand there in front of him. You then all of a sudden feel Ten arms hugging you. You smile and let them do that. When they let go of you then go over to the team and say thanks really quiet where only them heard you say it. You then started to walk back to the house and signaled every one to follow. You get to the dinning room and sit down in the seat you had earlier. You signaled every one to sit down as well. You then hear Yuuta say some thing.**

**Yuuta: Where is Aiko-chan, the tourist.**

**You laugh and say.**

**You: I am Aiko-chan the tourist and the Aiko-chan you knew before the accident and is part of your family. I am the one you guys have been looking for about seven or eight years. I have been living here for that long. I have been keeping this secret from you guys so that I can surprise you tonight with a party. I have made a cake and it is for the reunion between old friends and a family that I have not seen for a while until now. **

**You walk back to the kitchen and grab the cake. You then head back to the dinning room when all of a sudden you felt light headed and queasy. You ignore it and start walking again when all of a sudden every thing went black.**

**Fuji's P.O.V. ~ You hear a crash. You get up and run out of the room. You turn the corner and see Aiko on the floor unconscious. You yell her name and run to her side. You then look up to see your family and friends standing in the hallway in front of you. You watch as Sai, and your mother walk over to her other side. Your mother feels her forehead but pulls it back really fast. You hear say " She has a really high fever. We need to get her to her room. Sai-chan do you know where her room is?" **

**Sai: Hai. Follow me. Someone pick her up.**

** You see your father come forward and pick her up. You see that there is a cake laying right next to her. You pick it up and show every one the cake. You then say…**

**You: Look at this. She made this cake for us and Sai-chan. I guess she was planning this when she was sick from rescuing you, Sai-chan.**

**Sai: Your right. I guess the next time she is sick you and I are so going to stay here and watch over her until she is better so that means you and I are not going to go to school tomorrow.**

**You: I will stay here with her until she wakes up. You guys can go ahead and go eat the cake.**

**Father: No, the family stays together from here on out. We are all staying and waiting for her to wake up so that she can eat some of the cake with us.**

**You: OK but some one has to go get the knife from the kitchen so that we can cut it when she wakes up.**

**Aiko's P.O.V. ~ You hear people talking but you cant understand what they are saying. You the hear the word 'cake'. You open your eyes to see that every thing is fuzzy and blurry. You look around your room and see fuzzy images of people. You curl up in a ball shivering like you did not know them. You then hear some one say your name. You look to your right to see a fuzzy image of someone that you know.**

** After a few more minutes you could see the person. You sat up really fast that made your head spin. You grab your head to steady it and then looked around the room and saw that every one was there. You then saw the cake you made on the bedside table. You remember what happened. You then sat there looking glum.**

**You: Sorry guys. This was supposed to be a special day for all of us. Sorry that I ruined it for all of you. I wish I hadn't gotten sick in the first place. I feel miserable.**

**Fuji: It's ok as long as you stay awake so that we can cut the cake and see what you made for us. **

**You smile and nodded your head to them so they could continue. They cut the cake and handed you a piece. You ate the piece and then laid down to rest. You looked at your friends and your family and smiled then fell asleep.**

**Tezuka's P.O.V. ~ You then stood up and got ready to leave when someone said your name.**

**Fuji: You going to sleep?**

**You: Yes and I think every one else should too since its past nine. We have school tomorrow.**

**Fuji: Your right. Lets go gang. We need our rest so we can get up early and get to school before every one else does and before our practice.**

** You walked out of the room with all of the team members following you to their room. You turn to close the door after every one was out when you heard your name being called in the room. You look in the room to see Sairuri standing next to the bed and signaling you to come in. you walk in to the room again and this time you were surprised to see Aiko gone. You then hear Sai say something.**

**Sai: When we were talking and were leaving the room, it seems that she got up and climbed out the window. There is only one explanation for that to happen. She has to be sleep walking. We need to get her back in bed or she will get hurt.**

**You: I will get the team to help out and look for her around the house and around the yards if she is not there I will go looking for her in the forest with the help of the animals to look for her.**


	7. Chapter 6: waterfall accident,dream

Chapter 7: a horrible Monday

Sairuri's P.O.V. ~ you hear Aiko say one word before she pasted out again.

Sai: Did any one else hear what she said or am I just imagining things?

Fuji Father: I heard her say Otoo-san. I think she is starting to remember who she is if you guys take her to one of the places that you think will help her and just hold her hand. Then she might remember who she is and who we are.

Sai: I think that is the right idea to get her memory back and together we will get that done. We will start doing it when she wakes up again.

You walk in to the kitchen and get breakfast ready for the family and the tennis team. After you were done making about 20 eggs and about 40 pieces of bacon and sausage. You then started to make about 30 pancakes when you heard a scream coming from the living room. You ran into the living room to see what was wrong.

Tezuka's P.O.V ~ you were sitting in the living room and watching TV when you hear a scream coming from Aiko. You run over to her and held her down because she started to roll around and scream her head off. You look around to find something to hold her down and get someone to help calm her down. You look at the entrance to the living room and see that Sairuri is standing there shocked. You then see her running up the stairs to get the family to help with Aiko.

You waited for her to get back with help. When she got there, you looked up to see that the tennis team and the family members were there with her. You tell they what happened and then you looked to see that she was calm and quiet. You then see her opening her eyes. When her eyes were opened, she looked surprised.

Your P.O.V. ~ you open your eyes and see that Tezuka was standing over you and was holding you down. You looked at him surprised. You look around and see that you are in the living room. You look at the entrance and see that everyone one is there. You sit up and look at them weirdly.

When you looked at your hands, you saw that you were shaking hecka bad. You looked back up to everyone and stared at them. You got up, walked over to your father, and hugged him. You then started to cry in his arms. You then say, "I remember you Otoo-san. I remember you." You look up at him and smile.

You then walk over to the couch and said, "I remember that you adopted me and took me ever where I wanted to go. I also told you that my favorite place was Tokyo tower because it had the coolest view of the town and was the best place to get Dongo's and the best drinks too." You smile at them and then you had an idea. You told the group your idea.

You: we could go to Tokyo tower again so that I could also try to get my memory back by going to the same places that you took me and the places that I think you guys have taken me before this all happened."

Sai: That is a great idea. We should start by going to the places the family remembers taking you before this all happened. We can start doing it during the weekends and vacations too.

You: Yeah. We can start this weekend and then continue on until I remember this place and everyone around but right now I think I need to rest. I am so tired. um … we have a slight problem though. Do I go to school and where is the school?

Sai: oh yeah that's right. You don't remember the school and you don't remember anyone.

You: yeah. so what time does school start?

Sai: in about a few hours but for the sports teams they get there an hour early so they could practice. I think the tennis team should start getting ready for school and start eating their breakfast before it gets cold.

You watched as the boys ran around the house like a bunch of halogens. You start to laugh at them because they are freaking out for nothing. You get up off the couch and walk to your room and got dressed in your school clothes. You then walk down to the kitchen and grab a plate and put two pancakes and three sausages and four eggs on your plate. You sat on the counter and ate your breakfast before every one else did. When you were done you rinsed your plate off and put it in the dish washer and walked in to the hallway towards the front door.

You walked over to the mess of shoes and put on a pair of shoes that had your name on them. You then walked outside and saw that it was raining. You walked back in side and grabbed an umbrella. You then walk back outside and started to walk towards the path you usually take in the morning. You hear your name being called so you turned around and saw that every one was telling you to go back to the house. You were about to turn around again but instead you fell towards the ground face first then every thing was black.

Tezuka's P.O.V. ~ You saw that Aiko was out in the rain so you called her back towards the house. You watched as she turned around to face you and the others but then started to turn back towards the path she usually takes but saw that she went face first to the ground. You run over to her but see that she has blacked out again but this time she has a fever and she looks pale white, like snow. You pick her up and run back into the house and up to her room. You then tell the team to call the school and tell them that you and the team are sick and over at someone else house. You then tell her mom and sister that she has a fever and is pale as snow.

Aiko's P.O.V ~ You were dreaming of the time you and your family members of both families took you to the same places. You were dreaming of the time you and your two family members took you to Tokyo Tower and to Okinawa for vacation. You also dream about them taking you to America for summer vacation so that you can get some knowledge from their point of view. You then dream about the grassy field and the girl on the cliff. You walk over to her and see that the girl is you when you were younger and the same time you fell down that cliff too.

After that you dreamt of the place you were at after the cliff accident. You were in the middle of a forest but you were warm and you had fur around you. You looked around you to see that it was a mother wolf and her pups that were keeping you warm. The day after the incident you were playing with the pups when you heard dogs barking and men yelling. You were then snatched up by the mother wolf and was thrown on to her back.

You then wake up to you in bed and your sister and mother are asleep right next to you sitting in the chairs. You smile at them and start to get up until you felt really weak. You moan from the headache you were getting and feel like your about to puck. You ran out of bed and to your bathroom and pucked out your guts. When you were done with that you got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

What you did not know was that every one was still there and the family and tennis team members were in the kitchen talking. You walked into the kitchen and saw that the group of people were still there and you were about to walk back to your room when you felt some one take a hold of your hand. You then looked to see who it was and saw that it was your Fuji mother. You pretend that head hurt again but this time you stayed awake instead of fainting after wards.

You: Okaa-san?

Fuji mom: Yes, little silver?

You then remembered that every time you ran to her she would call you that nickname because your hair was silver.

You: I remember you! I remember you and Obaa-san! I just don't remember the others. I want to remember so badly that I want to start now with getting to know you guys again, I think, some more.

You then smiled and started to collapse to the floor but you felt some one catch you in their arms. You looked up to see Syuusuke. You then felt your head hurt more than usual and then you started to scream and then everything was black again.

Syuusuke's P.O.V ~ You watch your sister scream until she blacked out again. You picked her up bridle style and took her to her room. After putting her in bed you sat down in the chair right next to her bed. The next thing you know is that you fell asleep.

Your P.O.V ~ You wake up to see that your back in your room and in bed. You look around and see that Syuusuke was asleep in the chair right next to your bed. You smile and got out of bed. You picked him up and noticed that he was lighter than you remembered. You laid him in your bed and covered him up with your favorite blanket.

You looked at your reflection in the mirror you had in your bathroom and you noticed that you were as pale as snow. You called for Crystal from window. When she got to your room you told her everything about your past and what you wanted her and the other animals to do. After you did that you got ready to get the house cleaned from the party you were suppose to do last night. When you were done getting ready you went and checked to see if every one was either in their rooms or outside doing something.

After you checked on every one you went to the kitchen and started to clean the mess you forgot to clean last night. You were in the middle of cleaning when you fuji mother came into the kitchen and saw you doing the dishes.

Fuji Mother: What do you think your doing, Little Silver?

You: I'm doing the dishes so you don't have to worry about them later. I just want to help you as much as I can so you don't have to worry about me.

Fuji Mother: well I do no matter what you say. Now I want you to get back to your room and rest some more. I'll bring some lunch in for you and dinner too if you don't want to get out of bed. Oh do you know where Syuusuke is?

You: oh um... he's in my room and in my bed asleep.

Fuji mother: oh ok then you can go and sleep in my futon until dinner. Now get to bed now or I'm going to have to get father.

You: Hai Okaa-san!

You put down the dish you were rinsing and walked to your mothers and sisters room and fell asleep on your mothers futon.

Four hours later – you wake up and find that you are sleeping in your moms futon, so you got up and and walked to the kitchen but when you got there you saw that no one was there and the whole house was quiet for some odd reason. You went and checked all of the rooms and the back yard but you could not find anyone. You started to get worried. You walked back to the kitchen when you saw that there was a note on the table.

Note ~ dear Aiko-chan, don't worry about everyone. They are safe. They went home while you were asleep but they should be back soon. Me and the rest of the family think that it's time for you to come home. I want to know what you think and why the next time we come visit you. Oh and one more thing Sai-chan said to meet her by the gate at the bottom of the moutain at the trail you made. Well we will come by later to check on you and to see if your feeling well and if so then I think its time for you to get to school. Love your Fuji mother.


End file.
